


Messed up forever

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Tumblr prompts [17]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Reunion 3.0
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Tumblr prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607773
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Messed up forever

Aaron stared at his phone, thumb hovering over the call button like it had so many times before.

He was alone at the scrapyard, thankfully, because was in no mood for Vinny’s questions or the inevitable lecture that would follow from either Cain or Paddy sent by his mum.

He pressed call and held his breath waiting for the other person to pick up.

“Hello?”

“Hi. This is Aaron Dingle...” Aaron started, not sure how to continue.

“Ah. Robert Sugden’s... partner.”

"Yeah that’s right.” he knew there was a good reason why he’d always liked Robert’s solicitor. “Sorry for calling your direct line... I still had your card.”

“That’s alright. Do you need legal representation?”

“No, no, no, thankfully not. I uh... was hoping to get some information... about Robert.”

“About Robert?”

“Yes. I know he said he didn’t want contact and I did get his letter and everything... I understand why he did it... but I just... I have to know if he’s alright. I mean... this virus... I heard it’s spread to prisons and some outbreaks are really bad and I just... I have to know he’s ok.” 

“Oh... uh... well... I uh...”

“I get that it’s against the rules and everything but I just have to know. I’m going crazy thinking he’s caught it and he might be really sick and...” 

“I understand. As far as I know he’s alright but... he’s not in prison anymore. He was released a few weeks ago.”

“He what?!”

“New evidence came to light. One of Lee’s other victims came forward and confessed to uhm... ending his life... while he was in hospital. I figured you would have found out... Someone would have told you.”

“No. No they didn’t.” Aaron said, trying not to lose his cool. “I stay as far away from anyone named Posner as I possibly can and I don’t really talk to Victoria anymore either because of that...” 

“Right. Well. He was released on time served after the murder charge was dropped.”

Aaron swallowed thickly.

“Alright. And did he say where he was going?”

“Ah yes... I uh... pulled some strings to get him a place in a halfway house in Southampton.”

“A halfway house? Isn’t that for hardened criminals? That’s no place for Robert!”

“It is a place where people who have just gotten out of prison can stay for a while.”

“Yes, I know that.” Aaron snapped. “But Robert isn’t some thug who needs to be told not to have heroin for breakfast.”

“No, he is not. But it is also a place for former inmates who struggle with their mental health to get help with that.”

“His... mental... health... How... how bad did it get for him in there? Was he hurt? Did they find out he’s bi?”

“I really don’t know. I’m sorry.” 

“Right. Ok...” Aaron started pacing. “Southampton. Ok. Can he have visitors? Can he leave?”

“Yes. He is free to go whenever he pleases.”

“Free to go. Ok. Do you have the address for me?”

“I... I’ve already told you too much.”

“Please. I just need to talk to him. Just once. If he tells me to fuck off and leave him alone, I will do so. And I won’t tell anyone you gave me the info, I swear.”

There was a pause at the other end of the line and for a second thought he’d been hung up on.

“Give me a few minutes to look it up. Can I text this number?”

“Yes, yes, that’s fine. Thank you so much.”

“Alright. For what it’s worth... I hope you can work it out.”

“Thanks. Me too.”

The next few minutes were absolute agony and just as Aaron wanted to call back, the text came through with the address.

I took Aaron approximately 10 minutes to put the address in his phone, figure out the best route to take, send a text to Liv saying he had stuff to do in Southampton and wasn’t sure when he’d be back, and get on the road.

He did his best to stick to the speed limits and not push the Porsche’s engine to its full force, but by the time he reached Southampton, he’d surely raked up a few fines.

Though he couldn’t begin to care right now. There were more important things than speeding tickets.

Thanks to the map on his phone it didn’t take him long to find the right address. Only now that he was finally there, he wasn’t sure what to do. 

He sat in the car and watched the house. From the outside there was nothing to suggest that it was any different from any of the other houses in the street. 

Suddenly he was overly aware of the fact he was still in his work gear. Hi-vis vest and work boots and everything. He briefly wondered if he should find a B&B and get cleaned up and come back in the morning, but then he saw him. 

Hands deep in his jacket pockets, hair a little longer than he usually kept it, and thinner than Aaron liked him... but it was him. Robert. Just walking down the street with another man a little older than him and a girl who couldn’t be much older than Liv.

He hesitated for a second but he could tell the exact moment Robert spotted and recognised the car.

The two people he walked with went inside the house while he stayed behind, just staring at the car.

He was probably imagining things but Aaron swore he met Robert’s eyes all the way from across the street. He took a deep breath and got out of the car. He was nervous, which was ridiculous because this was Robert. The person who knew him best in the whole world. His husband. His soulmate. His life.

Robert stood frozen in place as Aaron made his way over to him.

“Hey...” Aaron started, hating how awkward he felt. “Long time no see.”

They looked at each other for what seemed like hours, a million emotions playing out across both their faces, until Robert burst out laughing.

“That’s what you’re going with?”

Aaron started laughing too.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know the proper etiquette for my husband got set down for fourteen years, then divorced me and cut all contact, only for him to be released a little under a year later because it turned out he didn’t actually do the thing he got sent down for, and just didn’t tell me.” As he spoke the smile faded from Robert’s face. "And then I found out he was living in Southampton and I drove over four hours just to see him.” 

“I’m... I’m sorry... I... I didn’t think you’d want to see me... After I cut you off like that.”

“That hurt. More than you’ll ever know.” Aaron admitted. “And finding out you were released weeks ago... after harassing your solicitor for information on how you were doing... I just... I don’t even know what I’m feeling anymore.”

“I’m sorry...” Robert said again. “I don’t know what else to say...”

“Why didn’t you let me know you were getting out? Does Vic know? Diane?”

Robert shook his head.

“I hurt you all enough... I didn’t want to mess everything up again.”

“Mess everything up? Are you kidding me right now?” Aaron ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “Don’t you think I would have been happy? Happy that my husband was innocent and coming home to me? Or that Vic would have liked to have her brother back? That she’d want you to meet your nephew? Or that Seb would like to have his father back? His family?”

“You’re all better off without me. I’m a mess. You deserve someone who loves you the way you deserve... Someone uncomplicated... without a criminal record and more issues than anyone could even begin to understand.”

“When are you going to get it through your thick skull that we love you?! That I love you! I married you! Twice! And I’ll do it a third time if you let me. Because you’re it for me, Robert. I don’t want some guy I went to school with that my mum tries to push onto me, I want you! Only you!” 

“I can’t... I’ll only mess everything up again. As usual.” 

Robert turned to leave but Aaron grabbed him, spun him around, and kissed him. Only when Robert didn’t kiss back after a few seconds, Aaron pulled away and took a step back.

“Do you not love me anymore?” He asked quietly.

“Of course I do. I’ll always love you...”

“But?”

“But I can’t do this to you again. I’m a mess. I’m in here because my head is all over the place. I just... you deserve better.”

“Will you stop saying that?! I can decide for myself what I do and do not deserve.” 

“I’m a mess...” 

“So am I! Messed up together forever, remember?! When you went away I lost my husband, my best friend, my _home_. And I got your letter, I understand why you did it... but that’s all in the past now. It’s over. You can come home. We can get you help closer to home. We can work it out!”

“I wish I could...” Robert admitted. “I’ve missed you so much...”

“Then come home with me.” Aaron pleaded, stepping closer again. “Please come home with me. Let’s get our life back.” He took Robert’s hands in his and waited for the other man to look him in the eye. “You’re it for me Robert. I mean it. I love you. Only you. No-one else comes close.”

Robert tried to blink back the tears in his eyes.

“Isn’t that my line?”

Aaron laughed and pulled him in for a hug, both happy and relieved when Robert hugged him back and he felt the familiar press of lips in his neck.

“I love you so much.” Robert said, voice barely above a whisper.

“I love you too.” Aaron replied and pulled back slightly to press a soft kiss to Robert’s lips. “So much.”

Robert gave him a watery smile before leaning in to kiss him properly.

They kissed until both of their mouths were red and kiss swollen. Aaron couldn’t remember a better feeling.

“Come on, let’s go in there and tell them you’re leaving. We’ve got a bit of a drive ahead.”

Robert nodded and started walking towards the house, Aaron’s hand firmly in his.

“But I’m driving. Boy racer.“


End file.
